


Unassuming Feelings

by anonymouse_fiction



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_fiction/pseuds/anonymouse_fiction
Summary: Zelda has given Link and Shad a simple mission to the Zora’s domain and assigns Ashei to oversee Link’s troops while he’s gone. If only she realized the changes this would set in motion for two of the four.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the 7th fic in the "Home Is Where the Heart Is" series! I hope everyone has been enjoying themselves thus far. At this point, there's only two more fics in the series to post before it's done, so we're in the home stretch. Thanks again for sticking with it this long!

“Thank you for coming to see me, Link.”

“Yeah, not a problem. But, uh… is there any reason you wanted to meet in your study?” Link asked as he glanced around the room.

            If Link didn’t know any better, he’d say he’d stepped into Shad’s own study in the Archives. There was only one large window that overlooked the training yard and the walls were covered entirely by oak wood bookshelves. The only other things in there were a matching secretary desk with a brass oil lamp for late night work, a chair, and a large trunk. At least the book shelves were filled with a variety of different things, ranging from books to fern terrariums to little puzzle boxes and other interesting gadgets and gizmos. Zelda chuckled.

“Well, aside from a mission for you and Shad… this is something you’d have to see to believe.” Zelda replied while walking over to the trunk.

“Oh?”

“I’ve reason to believe I’ve acquired a visitor that’s taken up residence in my trunk. I’m not sure what kind though, so I’d greatly appreciate having some backup, if you don’t mind.” Zelda explained as she looked it over. Link nodded and drew his iron sword.

“This the first time?”

“No. It’s only been recently, but I’ve found the lock undone before. But when I have a guard check the trunk, nothing is inside but it’s usual contents. There aren’t any sensitive documents inside; just a few blankets and such for the colder months.”

“Huh. Maybe it’s a raccoon?” Link asked jokingly. Zelda cocked an eyebrow at him.

“A raccoon.” She repeated in a deadpan. Link rolled his eyes.

“Ok, so maybe that wasn’t as funny as it sounded in my head. Stand behind me while I open this.” Link said.

            Zelda moved behind Link as he looked the trunk over for any signs of a trap. Seeing none, he moved closer and gave the trunk a good kick to open it fully. What he was met with was a familiar yelp of surprise and a startled Shad popping up with his arms raised and eyes shut tight.

“I mean no harm!” Shad cried, cringing while awaiting some form of pain. Link looked back over his shoulder at Zelda, who looked to him with a grin. Realizing there was no threat, Link sheathed his sword.

“Alright, out with your hands up. You’re under arrest, Mr. Raccoon.” Link said, making his voice as intimidating as he could while trying not to laugh.

“Mr. Ra-I do believe you are species confused, my good sir.” Shad said as he cracked an eye open. Realizing it was only Link, he sighed.

“So, I’ve been relegated to the status of vermin. I say, that’s rather cold, old boy.” Shad said as he crossed his arms and looked at Link grumpily.

“Hey, raccoons are smart lil’ buggers. I’d call it a compliment, since they’re so resourceful.” Link replied, making Shad smirk a bit.

“I suppose I’ll take your word for it.” Shad said around a yawn as he stretched. It took Zelda moving out from behind Link and clearing her throat for him to register her presence.

“I take it you find my private study cozy?” Zelda asked calmly, making Shad flush red in embarrassment.

“Y-YOUR GRACE! Oh goodness me, I do apologize! I’d assumed, rather stupidly now that I think about it, that this room was unoccupied during the day.” Shad stuttered as he scrambled out of the trunk, smoothing his clothes over after he was out. Zelda simply laughed.

“If you explain to me how you slept comfortably in such a tight space, I’ll forgive you.” Zelda teased.

“Well, the simplest explanation is that I stayed up too late last night reading. An Oocca text detailing the inner workings of their cannons was so engrossing that I lost track of time, and well... I’ve been admittedly groggy all day. I just recently discovered this trunk while trying to avoid my more… _demanding_ colleagues. I’ve found an hour or so of my absence is enough to throw them off most days, and while hiding I… well, I fell asleep.” Shad confessed, his blush dying down some. Link chuckled and nudged Zelda with his shoulder.

“You should have seen him this morning; he almost walked out the door without his coat! That and he put salt in his tea on accident.” Link said, making Zelda roll her eyes.

“And you didn’t stop him?”

“Wrangling goats is easier than keeping him straight when he’s half asleep.” Link said, making Shad splutter.

“Said the man that walked into the same door jamb for a week straight!” Shad shot back.

“Hey, it was the middle of the night and I was in a new place!”

“Oh, both of you stop!” Zelda cut in, not sure whether to be amused by or concerned for the men before her. Both winced and looked to her sheepishly.

“Now that I have your full attention, I have a mission for the both of you.” Zelda said, catching both of their interests fully.

“King Ralis has contacted me regarding a discovery made during an expansion of the main chamber of the throne room. He’s never seen anything like it before, but he did mention etchings of birds with human-like faces. I believe he’s discovered more Oocca relics that need documenting.” Zelda explained, smirking when Shad’s face lit up with a smile.

“Really? Oh, what splendid news! Well, not for the construction crews, since I’m sure he stopped all work around the site, but still. I’m certain the Oocca will appreciate any new information of their ancestor’s past exploration of Hyrule!” Shad said excitedly.

“That’s great for Shad and all, but why me too? I know next to nothing about the Oocca’s history, and I’d probably be more helpful here training my troops.” Link said, looking at Zelda quizzically.

“Ralis has requested your presence specifically, Link. He wishes for you to act as a guard for Shad, since most Zora aren’t quite so friendly towards Hylians they aren’t familiar with.” Zelda replied.

“Really? They get along with Hena and Iza just fine, and they run businesses to boot! I didn’t know they were that wary of us.” Link said.

“Well old boy, historically the Zora only spoke with the Royal Family and the Hero of their time. I’m honestly surprised these people you’re talking about actually conduct business successfully so close to their home.” Shad added, hoping to clarify things for Link.

“The mission is simple, so I only expect you to be gone for the day tomorrow. If you do finish early, don’t feel obligated to return immediately. I think a little time away from your duties is in order for both of you!” Zelda said.

“But what about my troops?” Link asked worriedly.

“Ashei has already agreed to train your troops in your stead under Argus’ supervision. She was more than happy to, since it would allow her apprentice to ‘see her in action’, as she put it.” Zelda replied, making Link worry his bottom lip a bit.

“My troops only just started with their swords, Zelda. It’s only been two weeks since I got them off the bows, y’know.”

“And I’m well aware of this. However, I fully trust Ashei’s skill and feel comfortable leaving your troops in her capable hands.” Zelda said firmly, making Link sigh and hold up his hands.

“Alright, I give already! Geez, once you’ve made your mind up, you won’t budge!”

“You’re just now realizing this?” Zelda asked teasingly.

“We’ll be happy to go, Zelda. Thank you for the opportunity!” Shad said, hoping to get Link to drop it. Link chuckled.

“Yeah, alright. I’ll swing by the boarding barn tonight and tell the barn hands to let Epona out early tomorrow. At least I might get some good fishin’ done while I’m up there.” Link said with a laugh.

\-----

            The next day came with Shad waking Link just as the sun was rising. Shad busied himself with double and triple checking his artificer’s bag and trying to hurry Link out the door, despite Link wanting to enjoy his breakfast. Link, amused by Shad’s thinly veiled excitement, dressed in the Hero’s clothes and checked his pouch once for Shad’s comfort before they left. He had to admit, he’d never get used to seeing Castle Town’s streets being nearly empty first thing in the morning, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Heading out the Western Gate, Link summoned his horse call and whistled for Epona, smiling when she came running to them. She slowed to a trot and stopped just before them with an expectant whinny, earning her an affectionate pat on the nose from Link.

“Will wonders never cease…” Shad muttered as he looked at Epona.

“What’s the wonder?” Link asked as he looked over to Shad.

“A horse that comes when called, even when she’s been roaming all over Hyrule Field! It really is a marvel, old boy.” Shad answered, stepping back a bit in surprise when Epona came over to him, maneuvered behind him a bit, and sniffed at his bag.

“St-steady, old girl.”

“Ah, she wouldn’t hurt y-” Link started, only for Epona to take a bite of Shad’s bag and try to yank it away.

“Ack! Cease and desist, I say!” Shad yelped, pulling forward and keeping a tight grip on the drawstrings to keep the bag on his back.

“Epona! What’re you up to, girl?!” Link asked, only to have Epona let go of the bag and neigh at him, making Shad stumble forward a bit at the sudden release. Link cocked his head before looking over to Shad.

“You don’t have anything apple scented in there, do ya?”

“Er, well yes, actually. I bought a pair of apples yesterday for us to eat on the way if one of us happened to forgo breakfast. Why?” Shad asked, only for Link to sigh.

“Because apples are Epona’s favorite treat. It’s no wonder she tried to steal your bag!” Link said as he moved to climb up into the saddle.

“Oh! Well, in that case I suppose she can have one…” Shad offered as he went to shift the bag onto his arm and open it.

“Sorry, but no. The barn hands already got a scolding for giving her too many as is. I want my horse to stay a horse and not become a log!” Link said, only to have Epona snort.

“It would appear you have a revolt in the making, old boy!” Shad said with a laugh as Link rolled his eyes.

“Whatever you say.” Link muttered in amusement as he held out his hand for him. Shad looked at it for a moment, making Link chuckle.

“Well?” Link asked expectantly, looking down at Shad.

“Well, what?”

“Are you coming up here or not?” Link asked. Shad cocked his head.

“Will Epona be able to bear our combined weight? I wouldn’t want to strain her.”

“Yeah. She can carry us both easy. So c’mon! We’re burning daylight!”

“If you insist, old boy.” Shad started before squeaking in surprise at being yanked up for the most part.

            After a bit of awkward maneuvering, Shad found himself seated behind Link on Epona’s saddle. Link gently snapped the reigns, and they were off. As they headed for Northern Hyrule Field, Link glanced back to check on Shad and couldn’t help but chuckle at how he was looking around.

“Don’t tell me this is your first time on a horse, Shad.” Link said, fixing his gaze back on the road ahead.

“It most certainly is not! I’ve just never had the opportunity to observe North Hyrule Field so casually. It’s rather relaxing, to be honest.”

“Well, we’re not gonna be relaxing much longer. See that rocky outcrop over there?” Link asked, expression going flat as Shad simply leaned forward and rested his chin on top of his head rather than look around him.

“Yes, why?”

“Well, bean pole, there’s a cavern up there that’ll lead us right up near Prince Ralis’ throne room.” Link said as he shifted forward, forcing Shad to sit up properly.

“Remember, he is now the crown king of the Zoras, so do remember to use his proper title… short stack.” Shad said smugly, making Link’s eyebrow twitch.

“Hey Shad? Remember how you said this was relaxing?”

“Yes?”

“Won’t be much longer.” Link muttered darkly as he snapped Epona’s reigns to send her into a full gallop.

“What ar-AGH! LINK SLOW HER DOWN I’M SORRY!” Shad shouted as he clung to Link’s shoulders for dear life.

            At their new pace, it didn’t take long for them to reach the cavern that would lead them to their destination. Link pulled back on the reigns as they reached the cavern, jolting forward with a soft ‘oomph’ as Shad fell into him from the sudden stop. Link looked back to Shad, who shot him a sour look. The pair dismounted and Link gave Epona’s shoulder a pat to let her know she could wander as she pleased.

“I say, I was only ribbing you, old boy. I meant no harm, truly!” Shad said as Link rolled his eyes and gave him a solid slap on the back.

“I know. I guess I had that comin’ for calling you bean pole. But still, I can’t stand being called short and you know it!” Link defended, earning him a chuckle from Shad.

“I do; that’s why I did it!” Shad teased.

“Why you-c’mere!” Link growled playfully as he chased Shad into the entrance of the cavern, trying to catch the surprisingly spry scholar.

            Once it was apparent Link wasn’t catching Shad anytime soon, he sighed and shook his head in defeat. Shad looked back over his shoulder and walked back to Link, giving him a pat on the shoulder for encouragement.

“Oh come now, Link. You almost had me there for a moment! Don’t tell me you’re giving up now.” Shad joked.

“I have no clue what you had for breakfast this morning, but you’re makin’ me some next time. You hear me?” Link replied, earning a laugh from Shad as they continued through the dimly lit tunnel.

“All I had was my usual oatmeal with a cup of tea. If anything, I’m simply excited to see ruins I haven’t previously investigated! I do apologize if I’m being annoying, though.”

“Huh? Nah, you’re alright. It’s kinda nice seeing you loosen up like this. I think I can finally tell Zelda I’ve made progress on that mission!”

“And what mission, pray tell, is that?”

“Operation: Get Shad to Lighten Up.” Link said seriously as they exited the tunnel, appearing in a hallway not far from the entrance to the throne room. Shad scoffed and rolled his eyes, ignoring Link nudging his side teasingly with his elbow.

            Shad, still feeling a bit playful, took a swipe at Link’s head with an open palm only for him to duck and dodge it. It’s too bad a Zoran guard who had been watching them saw this and mistook it for an attack on the hero the Zora were so fond of. Before Link could say anything, the guard was between him and Shad, spear pointed under Shad’s throat menacingly. Shad’s hands went up in an instant in surrender.

“You’re under arrest for attempted assault on-”

“Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! Hold up!” Link interrupted as he stepped past the guard and behind Shad, throwing a protective arm around Shad’s shoulders.

“Hero, this man chased you through the cavern and tried to attack you! Please let me take him into custody.” The guard said, voice muffled by their helm.

“Chase? Attack? Please, he’s my friend! Shad wouldn’t try and hurt me on purpose! We were just playin’ around is all.” Link explained, glad to see the guard lower their spear some.

“Playing?”

“Yeah! Like how your kind’s kids swim past each other and try to slap the other’s fins. What do they call it again? Cucco?” Link tried, looking up a bit as he tried to remember the name of their game.

“If you say that this man is your friend, then I suppose I’ll let him go. However, if he starts trouble…”

“Shad’s harmless. If anything, I’m the troublemaker.” Link said casually, removing his arm from Shad’s shoulders as the guard nodded and drew their spear away, returning to their post not far from the entrance.

“Geez, young guards. They’ve always got something to prove, no matter the species. Shad? You okay? You look pale.” Link said worriedly as he looked Shad over.

“Having a very sharp spear pressed to one’s throat can do that to a person.” Shad replied before taking a deep breath to calm himself.

“True. You ok to keep going?” Link asked as he looked towards the throne room. Shad sighed.

“I’m alright now. I’ll be sure to be more mindful of my actions from here on out. It is nice to know the Zora trust and protect you as one of their own, though.” Shad said as they started towards the throne room.

“They’re not bad folks, really. I get they seem a little standoffish to most Hylians, but once you get to know them, they’re a lot of-WHOA! Watch it, little ones!” Link called after a pair of giggling Zora children that ran by he and Shad.

“Rather spirited, aren’t they?” Shad asked with a chuckle.

“That’s what I’m talking about! If I had any say, I’d describe them as passionate.” Link replied as he approached the first ridge to climb up.

“You don’t have to be as outgoing as you to be passionate, old boy. Take me, for example. I’m rather reserved as opposed to you, yet I’m very passionate about my interests.”

“I guess you have a point. I just wish people would quit callin’ ‘em snobs.” Link said as he helped Shad up the rest of the way to the top.

“People actually say those things? Have they never thought to perhaps get to know who they’re speaking of before being blatantly rude? Or perhaps realize that their culture is different from ours and that there is nothing inherently wrong with that?”

“Well, not everyone sees the beauty of diversity like you and me do.” Link said, giving Shad a sideways glance as he did so to see his reaction. Shad chuckled.

“How aptly put, old boy. I don’t think I could have said it better myself!” Shad said with a smirk as they approached the throne from the right hallway.

“Link has a way with words when he decides to speak, sir.” Ralis said from this spot at the throne, turning and giving them both a warm smile.

“Heya, Ralis! Long time, no see.” Link said as he and Shad came to the front of the throne. Ralis got up from his throne and ran over to Link, hugging him tight.

“I missed you too, buddy. Feeling alright?” Link asked as Ralis let him go, kneeling so he was on eye level.

“Yes. Things are becoming easier now that I and my people have honored my mother’s memory properly. The expansion Queen Zelda told you about was going to be a mural honoring my parent’s memory and the memory of royalty past, however, it seems someone else made their mark first!” Ralis said with a laugh.

“The Oocca have a knack for turning up in unusual places, King Ralis.” Shad said.

“Yeah, clay jars mostly.” Link added, earning a giggle from Ralis.

“Oh, he’s not joking, your highness. While their understanding of arcane magic is amazing, their actual use of it is… interesting.” Shad said, chuckling a bit himself.

“You don’t have to call me your highness. Please just call me Ralis!”

“Oh dear, another one.” Shad said teasingly, earning him a look of confusion from Ralis. Link stood and brushed off his knees.

“Zelda hates it when we call her Queen Zelda and stuff like that, and it drives Shad nuts.” Link explained.

“I just feel it’s improper to not recognize a person’s status!”

“Then shouldn’t I be calling you Doc?” Link asked, earning him a soft blush from Shad.

“N-now it won’t do to get ahead of yourself, Link. I was only recently approved for doctoral level studies, not yet awarded a doctorate!” Shad said, adjusting his glasses nervously.

“That’s still wonderful news! If investigating these etchings will help you, please feel free to take as much time as you need.” Ralis said earnestly, making Shad give a kind smile.

“I appreciate that offer more than I think you might realize, your high-er-Ralis. If you or one of your guards would be so kind as to direct me to them, I’d be happy to take you up on it.”

“I’d actually like to learn more about what these Oocca thought of our domain when they came, so if you don’t mind, I’d like to watch you investigate them.” Ralis replied, making Shad’s smile widen just a bit more.

“By all means! I’m always happy to answer questions about my work!”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Ralis exclaimed, grabbing Shad by the hand and leading him behind his throne to a newly made hallway, the guard standing at the right of the throne following after them.

“I hope our young King remains that earnest as he goes through life.” The guard that stood to the left of the throne said wistfully. Link chuckled.

“He’s a good kid, king or not. I’m sure he’s not gonna change too much as he gets older.”

“Are you going to accompany them, Hero?”

“Nah. I’m pretty sure I’d just get in the way, so I’m gonna stop by the Mother and Child rocks and see if I can’t catch anything new. Wish me luck!” Link said as he turned to leave.

As Link walked towards the edge of the waterfall spilling from the throne room, he saw that the sun was cresting high enough over the hills to be called midmorning. He couldn’t help but wonder how his men were doing with their substitute captain as he took the familiar dive into the pool below.

\-----

“Come on, boys! Is that all you’ve got?! Show me what you’re made of!” Ashei shouted from her spot at the front of Link’s platoons, watching as most all struggled to properly swing their swords.

Ashei groaned when yet another soldier managed to knock the one in front of him over the head with his wooden blade and Lottie facepalmed. Ashei glanced down to her apprentice and chuckled, surprised to see her acting much like she had at that age. She looked almost cute in her twin braids, purple tunic, and brown pants and shoes, but Ashei knew she was learning to be dangerous quick. Lottie looked up to Ashei, brows furrowed in concern.

“Miss Ashei, I think we got our work cut out for us.” Lottie sighed, looking over to the man that had been knocked over the head as he fell to the side.

“I think you might be right. Alright boys! Take five and get some water. And for Din’s sake, whoever just got knocked over the head needs to go to the infirmary to get checked out!” Ashei shouted, earning her sighs of relief from the troops.

“I’m surprised you haven’t given up on them already.” Argus chuckled, watching as Lottie ran over to the man that had fallen and nudged him to see if he was alright.

“Well, Zelda warned me that Link had literally just started teaching them yesterday.” Ashei said with a shrug, laughing when the man quickly rose up and growled at Lottie playfully, making her shriek and giggle at the surprise before he clutched his head with a groan.

“Yes, though he was teaching them the anatomy of a sword, the different types of blades available to us, and how these blades are used in different combat situations.”

“Really? Huh, I didn’t think Link included that stuff in his training. Like, the anatomy of the sword is important, but I didn’t think he’d cover all that other stuff too. I thought he’d just jump right into it!”

“It was something that a scholar friend of his recommended. I believe it was that Shad fellow I see practicing with his daggers on occasion.”

“That’s just like Shad. Those two are always in each other’s business.” Ashei said with a laugh.

“One would think they’re involved, wouldn’t they?”

 “Pft, you’d think. But those two are so Goddess damned nervous that it’s killing me! But then, I’m sure someone your age knows all about love.” Ashei teased. Argus rolled his eyes at the running joke between them.

“And yet we still can’t make it through a single dinner without one of us flustering the other in some way…” Argus sighed.

“Well, it doesn’t help that neither of us are subtle in any way. Your bluntness is just worded better!” Ashei laughed, having to stifle it when Lottie came up to them with the soldier she’d checked on in tow.

 “Miss Ashei, he said he’s got a real funny bump on his head.” Lottie said as the man removed his helmet for her. Ashei glanced it over and hissed a bit in sympathetic pain.

“Ouch, that’s gonna be a nasty goose egg. You’re gonna want to get to the infirmary and get some ice on that. And drink a red potion too; the last thing you’ll want is the headache that comes with that bump.” Ashei said, making the man sigh in relief.

“Thank you. I’m dismissed for the day then?”

“Eh? Oh yeah. Dismissed.” Ashei said as the man tucked the helmet under his arm and headed out the door, staggering just a bit. Argus shook his head.

“I forget you have no formal military training.” Argus said.

“Well, my dad was a knight in his own right, so I think I got all the training I need, yeah? I might not know all the commands and stuff, but I know my way around a blade, and that’s what counts today.” Ashei replied before whistling loudly to get the soldier’s attention. Argus rolled his eyes in amusement at her behavior as she called for everyone to get back into their formations.

“Okay, so I’ve been informed that you guys didn’t even learn proper grips and stuff yet. That right?” Ashei asked as loudly so everyone could hear her. Some murmurs and nods of agreement confirmed her suspicions.

“Right… well, I guess we’re gonna start there then. Sorry for the confusion.” Ashei said as she beckoned Lottie over to her.

“Lottie, you wanna help me explain this?” Ashei asked, kneeling down to be at her level. Lottie smiled and nodded excitedly, before her attention was caught by a few soldiers who were snickering at her.

“Hey lady! This ain’t show and tell, so get the kid outta here!” One of them jeered, earning him a sharp glare from Ashei.

“Now listen here you-Lottie?” Ashei started, but Lottie had marched right up to the man, not a trace of fear on her face.

“ATTENTION!” Lottie shouted, startling the man into compliance.

“Since you think I know diddly, mister… could you show me a vertical slice and hold it at the end?” Lottie asked, making the soldier chuckle confidently.

“That all, kid? Sure, that’s easy.”

            The soldier gripped his blade and swung it down, holding his position as Lottie had asked. He failed to see the disappointed look on Ashei and Argus’ faces as they noted his form. Lottie looked around the man and frowned.

“You got it all wrong, mister.” Lottie said. The soldier scoffed.

“Whaddya mean ‘all wrong’?”

“Well, you’re holding your blade like a bat. That’d be ok if it was a longsword, but it’s just an arming sword, so you should only use a one handed grip for most strikes. And you’re slouching too much and your stance is too narrow. If a lizalfos was comin’ after ya, he’d have either whipped his tail up right past your blade and gotten an easy hit on your chest-” Lottie punctuated this by drawing her wooden training sword and whipping it out from her belt as a lizalfos would its tail, gently knocking it against his breastplate “-or he’d have swept you off your feet real easy with a low swipe of his tail.” Lottie finished by drawing her sword back and making the motion she mentioned.

“Why you cheeky little-”

“She’s right.” Argus interjected with a stern voice.

“What the-really?!”

“Yes. You’d be better off listening to that young lady. It would seem she’s been taught very well thus far.” Argus said, making the soldier wince and fall back in line.

“You’re just startin’, so it’s ok to mess up, mister! There’s no lizalfos or anything like that to hurt you. And Miss Ashei is the best teacher in the world, so you’re in good hands!” Lottie encouraged, offering him a smile.

“Alright, Lottie; that’s enough mushy stuff. Get back up here so we can show them the right way to handle these swords!” Ashei said, trying not to smile at the unexpected compliment.

            Argus watched as Ashei had Lottie and all the soldiers take out their blades and reminded them of the sword’s anatomy, building off of that to show them the proper grip for the sword they were using. Once she had weaved her way through each platoon, checking their grips, she moved on to stances, giving stern yet gentle correction (and knocking a few heads together) when needed. A short while later, Lottie came back to join him for a break while the soldiers practiced their swings with relatively little issue. Ashei continued to walk among them and give corrections when needed, smiling just a bit at their improvements.

‘I do believe this country’s future is brightening up.’ Argus thought with a fond smile before wincing when Ashei knocked a pair of soldier’s heads together for messing around.

“Don’t rough them up too much, Ashei! I want them to live to see lunch!”

 

\-----

            As Link released yet another Reekfish back into the water, he glanced up at the sky to see where the sun was. Hanging lazily overhead, it was clear that it was noon, and therefore lunchtime and time to bug Shad about remembering to eat. As Link stood and put his fishing rod away, he heard a familiar yelp and the sound of vines ripping. He immediately looked toward the series of ledges to see where Shad had fallen, only to see a flash of green light appear at the bottom of those ledges. Link gave a sigh of relief and walked over to Shad, who was dusting off leaves and such from his initial tumble.

“Why didn’t you warp down in the first place?” Link teased, only for Shad to roll his eyes.

“I wanted to try climbing down myself for once, thank you.” Shad replied as Link plucked a leaf from his hair.

“Then you should’ve jumped down the waterfall! That’s more fun, if you ask me.”

“As tempting as that sounds, my clothes unfortunately don’t possess that conveniently fast drip dry feature that yours do.” Shad reminded once he felt he was appropriately clean.

“True. So, did you find anything interesting?”

“Yes. The Oocca despise water more than cats! Most of the etchings were complaints about water and confusion about how the Zora loved it so much despite not constantly needing it. There were a few notes about their perceptions of early Zoran society, but nothing too impressive.” Shad remarked after retrieving his tome full of notes and glancing over it to summarize his findings.

“I’ll bet Ralis got a kick outta that!” Link said with a smirk.

“Oh, he laughed hysterically at some of the things they wrote. He was also quite happy to have helped, and wishes to incorporate the etchings into the expansion, since they include remarks on early Zoran royalty. Unfortunately, he had to retire to attend to official business and asked me to give you his regards. He has also offered us lunch as thanks, by the way.” Shad said as he closed his tome and put it back in its holster.

“Lemme guess: raw fish?” Link asked while making a mildly disgusted face.

“Yes. I… politely declined for both of us. I might have fibbed and said we ate large breakfasts.”

“Thanks for that. The last time I ate lunch with him I had to choke it down. Wound up getting real sick later.” Link confessed.

“At least you tried, old boy. Now then, it’s only midday, so we could always go back to Castle Town and have lunch there.” Shad offered, only for Link to roll his eyes.

“Or, better idea, we could see if Hena will give us the deluxe fishing package; meal included!” Link said, making Shad chuckle.

“Oh, why not? I suppose I could indulge you and your insatiable appetite for fishing. Are the fish not biting here, old boy?”

“Nah, I got plenty, but the Zora don’t like the Reekfish getting eaten by anyone but them or the Yetis.” Link explained, earning him a confused look from Shad.

“Reekfish?”

“Yeah.”

“Why on earth is it called a Reekfish?” Shad asked as he and Link started towards the tunnel that would lead them to the fishing hole.

“It… well, it reeks!” Link said, making Shad chuckle.

“I’ll take your word for it, then. I will be honest; I’ve never fished before in my life.” Shad said as they walked down the path, enjoying the sound of the stream beside them.

“What?! Oh that’s just wrong, Shad. Everyone’s gotta go fishing at least once in their life!” Link said with conviction.

“Unfortunately, my work and studies have never permitted much leisure time, Link. I’m willing to try, but you already know I’m not the most athletic person in Hyrule.” Shad said as he and Link walked up to the front door of the fishing hole.

“Alright, fair enough. I know you wanna be back before dark, so let’s just catch a bass or two and head back after that. Sound good?” Link asked as they entered.

“That’s perfectly fine.”

“Hey, if it isn’t my favorite custom-oh? Link, you brought a guest?” Hena asked from behind the counter as she looked Shad over.

“Yup! Hena, this is Shad.”

“Ooh, so this is the brilliant man you’re always talkin’ about when you visit, huh? You’re right; he is cute!” Hena said with a grin, laughing a bit when Link went red.

“HENA!”

“Brilliant and cute?” Shad asked with a small blush of his own, giving Link a questioning look. Link crossed his arms and grumbled.

“I swear you’re worse than those damn parrots they sell in Castle Town, Hena! Shad, I didn’t mean no offense, I-”

“Oh, none taken! I just hadn’t expected those words to be used in a description about myself.” Shad chuckled, hoping to set his friend’s mind at ease. Link’s blush started to die down, so Shad called it a success.

“Ok, if you say so. He’s a poor soul that’s never been fishing once in his life. Think you can help him out?” Link asked, earning a gasp from Hena.

“What?! I’ve always got a spare rod for a soul like that, Link. You two just grab a pair of rods and I’ll set the boat up. I actually just made lunch for me and Iza, so you can have some if you want.” Hena offered, nodding to a pair of baskets sitting at the edge of the counter.

“Ooh, are those your famous ham sandwiches?” Link asked eagerly as he picked up a basket.

“Of course! But as usual, I made a few too many.” Hena said with a laugh.

“Thank you very much for the lunch, Miss Hena. How much is it for the package?” Shad asked as he reached back to his bag for his wallet.

“Huh? Oh, this one’s on me, since you’re a newbie. And please, just Hena is fine.”

“Really? Thank you for such a gracious offer! I would at least like to give you something for the sandwiches…”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Believe me, it saves me the trouble of trying to fit the leftovers in the icebox!” Hena said, making Shad glance over to Link.

“I take it this is a frequent occurrence, then?” Shad asked, quirking a questioning eyebrow up at Link.

“Yup. I’m just glad Link seems to turn up when I have too much food.” Hena said as opened the door behind the counter and went outside to the dock.

“You really _are_ a mooch, aren’t you?” Shad asked playfully, earning him a sheepish grin from Link.

“Waste not, want not?” Link tried, only to have Shad sigh at him in amusement.

“So long as she doesn’t mind, old boy, I have no issues with it.” Shad said as Link handed him the basket and picked out a pair of fishing rods for them.

“Great, then let’s go!” Link said as he opened the door out with his free hand, leading Shad to the dock.

“Alright, boys! You’re all set up and ready to go. Enjoy, and just holler if you need me!” Hena said as she walked by Link and Shad to head back inside.

            Link helped Shad into the boat and paddled them to his favorite spot by the cherry tree once everything was situated. After eating their sandwiches and the apples Shad had brought with them, Link showed Shad how to tie a lure on and how to cast. After Shad had a few practice casts, they set to actually fishing, enjoying the calm waters gently lapping at the old canoe’s sides.

“Any luck over there, Shad?” Link asked over his shoulder as he landed a bass that didn’t quite break his current record.

“Not even a nibble, old boy.” Shad replied glumly, heaving a disappointed sigh.

“Really? This is usually a great place for catchin’ bass. Wanna try a different spot?” Link asked, feeling bad for his friend as he let the bass go.

“No, it’s alright. I want to try for just a bit longer.” Shad said, earning him a chuckle from Link.

“I’m glad you’re so determined! Most folks would’ve been beggin’ to pack it in by now.”

“You should know me well enough by now to realize I am not easily deterred by failure. Speaking of, have you had any luck finding a residence?” Shad asked as he reeled in his line and cast it towards the waterfalls pouring into the pond. Link laughed.

“I think I’d have better luck catching a Hylian Loach at this point!”

“I’ll assume that’s a rare type of fish?”

“Yup. But man are they pretty! I’d love to catch one just so I could see it in person. I’d let it go, of course, but still. When I do find that apartment, it’s gonna be decked out with all kinds of stuff!” Link said.

“Oh?”

“Yeah! I’ll get all my old dungeon maps framed so they’ll stay nice and hang ‘em on the wall, and pictures of my friends, of course! Maybe a couple of bookshelves for cookbooks, field guides, and novels and stuff like that. Oh! And an armchair and couch like the ones you’ve got!” Link said, earning him a laugh from Shad.

“You’re rather taken with my living room set, aren’t you?”

“They’re the most comfortable things I’ve ever sat on, Shad. You’ve got no idea! Besides, I’d rather splurge on a nice big living room with a nice view. A basic kitchen and bedroom will suit me just fine.”

“So you intend to focus on entertainment space?”

“Well yeah! I want everyone to enjoy coming over, so I want a nice big place for everyone to gather, y’know?” Link said fondly.

“I can assure you I would visit at least once a week, old boy. It’s going to be rather… odd without your presence in my home.” Shad admitted softly.

“I’ll visit you too, Shad. And Auru, and Telma, and… well, Ashei would have to visit me, since I’m still not allowed near her place.” Link said with a laugh.

“It’s only for a few more weeks, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Is it? The way that landlady glares at me when I walk by, I’d say I’m banned for good!” Link laughed.

“Well, you certainly do have a knack for getting in trouble, Link.” Shad said as he heard Link reel in his line.

“And you don’t?” Link asked teasingly as he set the rod in the canoe and turned to face Shad.

“I will be the first to admit I’ve had my fair share of gaffes, old boy. However, you seem to be a disaster magnet!” Shad said with a chuckle. Link just rolled his eyes and leaned over the side of the boat, splashing Shad with water.

“Link! Don’t you da-ack!-STOP!” Shad spluttered, dropping his rod and holding up his arms to block his face. Link continued his onslaught, laughing all the while, before he felt something scaly brush against his fingers.

“Link, are you alright?” Shad asked, trying to dry his glasses with a dry part of his shirt as Link yanked his hand out of the water.

“Yeah, I think I just brushed against a gar or so-SHAD! YOUR LINE!” Link shouted as he noticed Shad’s reel rapidly spinning.

            Shad fumbled to catch the rod as it was nearly dragged from the boat, hanging onto it tightly once he had it. Link immediately took a tight hold of the wildly spinning reel’s handle to stop it from spinning, causing the pole to yank forward. Shad nearly fell out of the boat due to the strength of whatever was on the other end of the line, but Link was quick to wrap an arm around Shad’s waist to hold him in the boat. Shad and Link both fought the creature at the other end of the line, with Link helping reel it in. After much yelling and shouting, Link and Shad had it on the end of its rope, so to speak. Hena had come out to see what all the racket was, and was cheering them on from the dock once she saw them fighting the fish.

“C’mon, Shad! We’ve almost got this monster!” Link said, voice strained as he and Shad leaned back to remove what little slack was left in the line.

“I’m trying my best, but my strength is wearing thin!” Shad panted out, grip loosening on the rod.

“Just a little more, boys! You can do it!” Hena called to them, yelping a bit when the surface of the water broke.

            Shad and Link looked up in awe as a massive, long white fish with blue swirls along the top of its body soared over them. It’s bright blue fins glittered in the light before it snapped the line with its tail as it dove back into the water, creating an enormous splash that capsized their canoe. Link and Shad both surfaced, gasping for air at the sudden dunk. Both just barely caught sight of the fish swimming back down to the deepest part of the pond. Shad, utterly dumbstruck by what had just occurred, couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“I’ll take it that was a Hylian Loach?” Shad asked tiredly, only to have Link swim to him and wrap him in an excited hug.

“WE CAUGHT ONE! SHAD WE CAUGHT A LOACH!” Link shouted giddily, squeezing Shad tight and nuzzling his cheek.

“L-link! You’re squeezing too hard and for NAYRU’S SAKE YOU ARE YELLING IN MY EAR!” Shad shouted back, blushing furiously as Link leaned away and gave him a beaming smile. Shad chuckled fondly and sighed at Link’s enthusiasm, only to return his smile with a content smirk of his own.

“I’m certainly glad you’ve seen one with your own eyes, old boy.” Shad said while adjusting his glasses as Link swam over to the canoe and flipped it back over. He looked around for another moment before diving underwater.

“You boys alright?!” Hena called out to them, clearly worried.

“Nothing a towel won’t fix, my dear.” Shad called back before looking around for Link, who surfaced near him with both of the rods.

“I got the rods, but I can’t find the tackle box.” Link shouted over to Hena, who sighed.

“It’s fine. I’ve been meaning to replace that set, anyways. I’m just glad you two aren’t bait!” Hena called back as Link tossed the rods into the boat. Shad caught the basket as it floated by him and tossed it into the boat.

“B-bait?!” Shad spluttered, looking around himself for any signs of the fish.

“Hena, quit scarin’ him! You know as well as I do that loaches eat algae!” Link shouted at her as he started pushing the boat back to the dock.

“How in the heavens did it get so large eating only algae?!” Shad asked as he swam next to Link.

“That’s somethin’ to ask a biologist, Shad. But still, I could call this my birthday present, y’know?” Link joked, earning him a scoff from Shad.

“It would be two weeks too early! Besides, your birthday presents from all of us are going to be much more impressive, if I do say so myself!” Shad said proudly before a yawn followed.

“Oooh, listen to this hotshot! Link, you must be in for a big surprise!” Hena said as she offered a hand down to Link, helping him out of the water and onto the dock.

“They’ve all been playin’ it up for weeks, so I’m expecting one! Thanks again, Hena; we had a great time! Now c’mon, let’s get you outta the drink.” Link said as he helped Shad out of the water as well. Hena laughed as Shad removed his coat and wrung it out.

“I am so glad I left by bag inside.” Shad grumbled as he looked at the soggy garment.

“Is your book alright?” Hena asked as she knelt to tie the canoe to the dock.

“It’s fine. The entire tome is designed to be waterproof. My father had a knack for coming up with convenient things.” Shad said with a smile.

“Huh. Well, let’s get you two inside and dried off all the way. I’ve got a trick to dry clothes real quick, so you won’t be soggy long!” Hena said as she stood back up, leading the two back inside her tackle shop.

After an hour or so, Link and Shad bid Hena farewell as they went over to Iza’s to get down to Lake Hylia. Iza gave them her well wishes and bid them on their way as they began the journey back to Castle Town.

\-----

            As the afternoon sun beat down overhead, Ashei watched the platoons that were struggling that morning finally showing the progress she wanted to see. She was still weaving through the platoons to observe and correct, but she was doing that much less frequently now. What was more, during the few breaks she provided, she had actually spoken with several different men from each platoon. If their questions were any indication, they were serious about learning and wanted to take her advice and adapt it in a way their platoons would understand. It was an interesting system Link had cooked up: autonomy within each platoon, but each platoon still functioned together as a whole when presented with orders from a captain.

‘Leave it to Link to think up something crazy and it actually work.’ Ashei thought with a chuckle as she made her way to the back of the platoons.

She could tell she was pushing the soldiers much harder than Link seemed to, but then Link approached training differently. While he focused on diversity learned rapidly, she focused on precision learned over time. If she had her way, she’d stay and make them perform the basics for a month at least… but then, Link seemed to have chosen soldiers that were like him. She wouldn’t be surprised if they learned the Hidden Skills just as quickly as Link had. As they finished their most recent repetition of stabs, Ashei began to walk up the middle of the platoons from the back.

“Feeling exhausted yet, boys?” Ashei called to the platoons.

“Yes Sir!”

“Good! That means you’re pushing yourselves to your current limits! But are you going to stop there?”

“No Sir!”

“Exactly! You can always push harder! There is always room for improvement, whether it’s in your own technique or the standard convention! So what will you do, boys?!”

“Strive for excellence!”

“And will you stop?”

“Never!”

“Excellent! We’re done for the day, boys. You’ve done well, and I think Link will be pleased with your progress. Dismissed!” Ashei shouted as she reached the front of the platoons, turning and presenting them with a pleased smile.

            As the platoons broke from their formation, Ashei was glad to hear excited chattering about what they had learned. There were a few complaints about being tired, but most of them were either met with friendly teasing or followed up with a comment about being out of shape. Lottie ran over to meet Ashei with a smile.

“Miss Ashei, can we come back again sometime? Captain Argus said he’d love to have us!” Lottie said, sweating a little herself from the training she had done along with the troops.

“Well, that all depends on what Zelda says. If she’s ok with it, then I can’t really see why not.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Ashei. It’s been refreshing seeing some hard work done today. Link is stern with his training without a doubt. But if you ask me, he could stand to work them just a little harder.” Argus chuckled. Ashei rolled her eyes.

“Link’s a bit of a softie for sure, but compared to what we’ve had for a while, it’s a huge improvement. Besides, I heard some pretty interesting stuff from the different platoons.”

“Like they wanna put their own spin on things?” Lottie asked, looking up between Argus and Ashei.

“Exactly.”

“But isn’t that bad?” Lottie asked, head titled in confusion.

“Not necessarily, my dear. Some of the most amazing styles come from regional variations of standard arts. Just something as simple as changing the way you grip a sword can create a whole new set of moves you could use.” Argus explained. Ashei smirked when Lottie’s brows only furrowed deeper with confusion.

“Kid, sometimes it’s easier to show than explain. I’m gonna let you in on a little secret: my dad only taught me the basics. Everything else about my art is all my own.” Ashei said, making Argus smile.

“Would you care to demonstrate?” Argus asked, hoping she’d take the chance to show off a bit. Ashei gave him a smirk.

“Sure you won’t keel over dead from me breaking tradition in front of Link’s men?”

“Ashei, you’ve already broken near every convention in the swordsman profession. What’s one or two more?” Argus answered with a laugh.

“Alright then. Lottie, you might wanna tell the boys to make some room.” Ashei said with a wink. Lottie nodded and ran into the middle of the crowd, smiling excitedly the whole while.

“HEY! LISTEN!” Lottie shouted, making all the soldiers look to her.

“Make some room! Miss Ashei wants to show us all somethin’!” Lottie said eagerly, making all the soldiers form a wide ring.

            Lottie watched as Ashei moved to the middle of the ring through a gap the soldiers made for her, but it was quickly cut off with her having no way to see. Lottie puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and was about to tug at one of the soldier’s tunics, but Argus scooped her up and set her on his shoulders so she could easily see over the crowd. Lottie looked down to Argus with a happy grin, which he returned before looking over the crowd to watch Ashei in action.

            Ashei took a deep, steady breath and allowed her hand to hover over the hilt of her blade, eyes closed. A short moment passed, and faster than expected, her blade was drawn in a horizontal slice. Fixed on an enemy only she could see, she quickly stepped and twisted her body gracefully to bring the blade around and down with a powerful slice. Using the momentum, she stepped forward again, this time following up with a vertical slice. The attacks continued with no set pattern, but she continued to surge forward, not breaking her momentum for a moment.

“It’s like she’s dancing…” Lottie murmured in awe as Ashei continued her flurry of attacks, each step and turn creating more powerful momentum to strengthen her attacks.

            As Ashei neared the edge of the ring, her leading foot shot out in front of her suddenly to form a quick stop, and she leapt back in one fluid motion. Soaring overhead, she twisted her body so that she could swing her blade down and strike at an enemy’s helm. As she landed, she drove her sword behind her and quickly withdrew it, pulling it forward again in a flourishing swing that would have hit enemies on her left and right. She quickly crouched and brought her blade down behind her before springing up in a spin that resembled Link’s own spin attack. As she landed, she sprang forward with her free hand on the pommel of her blade, creating a brutal stab that would have pierced the chainmail of a Hylian soldier easily. Pivoting on her feet, she shifted her grip on the blade to allow her to drag the blade up and back in a beautiful arch, a move that would have split the enemy’s torso in two.

            She paused there and took a deep breath, calmly standing as though she hadn’t moved from her spot at the start and sheathed her blade again. She looked around her, biting her lip nervously as she took in the disbelieving stares she was met with. But before she could say anything, a roar of applause and delight went up from the soldiers, causing her to flush crimson. The soldiers crowded around her, begging her to tell them how she came up with her style, asking what kind of training she did, and even proposing marriage from a bold few. It took Argus’ firm voice calling the soldiers to attention to save Ashei from her new-found fans. Argus pushed through the crowd so that he could make sure she was alright.

“Are you alright, Miss Ashei? You’re awful red…” Lottie asked from her spot on Argus’ shoulders as Ashei took a few steadying breaths, trying to fight down her blush.

“Should we get you to the infirmary?” Argus asked sincerely, bringing a hand to her forehead. Ashei felt her blush begin to creep back up as Argus met her eyes.

“I-I’m fine!” Ashei squeaked out, making her slap a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

“Geez, strong and cute! You sure you’re not interested in a husband?” A random soldier called from the back of the crowd.

“Make that crack again and you’ll be on the receiving end of my next demonstration!” Ashei barked back, causing the soldiers to go into a fit of raucous laughter.

“And I’ll permit it! Now get this place cleaned up and stop making asses of yourselves before I get mad!” Argus shouted over them, making most all of them shut up immediately.

“Thanks, Argus.” Ashei said softly as the soldiers started to disperse, still chuckling and talking amongst themselves.

“Feel free to put them in their place if you need to. And thank you again for your help today.”

“Eh? Well, I mean it’s no big deal, yeah?”

“But it is. I’d like to treat you to dinner for your help today, if that’s alright?” Argus offered.

“After I walk Lottie home and get cleaned up, sure.” Ashei replied.

 “Don’t you give Miss Ashei cooties, mister!” Lottie interjected.

“Lottie! He’s your elder, so you’d better show him some respect!”

“But he’s making your blush come back even worse than it was before! That’s gotta be cooties!”

“Wha-”

“The girl ain’t kiddin’, Miss Ashei!” A soldier piped up as he was walking to the storage shed to put away his training sword.

“Yeah! Bright red!” Another one added with a laugh.

“I-I’m sorry, Ashei. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable at all! I-” Argus stuttered, starting to blush himself.

“Huh?! No I’m alright, really! Probably just need a little water!”

“But you’re so red!”

“Y-you’re turning just as red as me!”

“Uuugh, too late… they’ve both got ‘em.” Lottie groaned to herself as she facepalmed at the pair’s actions.

\-----

“How you holdin’ up, Shad?” Link asked as he and Shad made their way to Zelda’s throne room. They had dropped off Epona at her stable as the sun was just setting, and they could see it now dipping below the horizon from the windows lining the hallways.

“Fairly well. I will say that I’ll sleep soundly tonight!” Shad answered with a tired smile.

“Today was fun though, right?”

“Oh, gracious yes! I actually hope we can do it again sometime. Preferably I’ll catch something a little smaller, though.” Shad muttered.

“Are you kidding?! You made the catch of a lifetime!”

“Correction, old boy: _we_ made the catch of a lifetime.” Shad said, offering Link a smile.

“Ok, I guess I helped so-hey you hear that?” Link asked, head titled a bit at what sounded like several men at once shouting in Zelda’s throne room.

“Oh dear. It sounds bad in there!” Shad said worriedly as he and Link ran the rest of the way to the room.

            The pair burst through the doors to see several men surrounding Zelda’s throne, all trying to talk over one another. Zelda kept trying to answer them, but kept getting cut off each time. Morey yelling at all of them to mind their places and Avira’s barking from all the excitement didn’t seem to be helping things, either. Link and Shad looked to each other, and Link heaved a sigh before shouting in that startlingly loud way only he could. The room fell silent and all eyes were on him.

“Evenin’, ya’ll. Could one of you explain to me why you’re all actin’ like a bunch of toddlers arguing over a toy?” Link asked, giving each of them a disapproving glare.

“Sir! We would like to request training time with Miss Ashei again, sir!” One of the soldiers said, snapping to attention as he made his request.

“Wait, really? You didn’t hate her?” Link asked.

“No sir! She was an amazing teacher!” the solider replied.

“I… well, I’ve got nothin’ against it. Zelda?” Link asked as Zelda heaved a sigh.

“I have no issue with it either, so long as the lot of you behave and show proper decorum in making requests next time!” Zelda said sharply, making all the soldiers wince.

“Alright, I’ll talk to her about it then. Now get, all of ya! I need to talk to Zelda without you dolts actin’ like a buncha cuccos fightin’ for food!” Link said sternly, watching as they all filed out of the room. Morey followed after, taking Avira out for a quick walk to hopefully calm her from the excitement.

“I’m sorry about them, Zelda. Those were my platoon leaders; they probably got some idea in their head and rushed over here to act.” Link said with a chuckle.

“You might want to talk to them about sending a delegate next time they have a request.” Zelda replied, somewhat amused by their antics.

“I’ll guess Ashei already gave you her report?” Link asked.

“Yes. As one of your leaders suggested, the training went exceptionally well. They are looking forward to a joint training effort by you and Ashei.”

“Wow. That’s good to hear, at least! Where is Ashei, anyways?”

“She left to drop Lottie back off to her mother, accompanied by Argus. It would seem he’s treating her to dinner after they flustered each other today.” Zelda said with a smirk.

“Well, that’s certainly splendid news. I’m glad they’ll get to spend some time together after a long day.” Shad replied, glad to know that their relationship was still holding together.

“Five rupees says they get kicked out of the restaurant for play-fighting with their forks.” Link quipped, laughing when Shad smacked his shoulder.

“Very funny, Link. Now then, Shad? Would you care to report your findings?” Zelda asked, looking to Shad.

“Of course, Zelda. After inspecting the ruins, I found that the Oocca had previous interactions with the Zora when they were still exploring Hyrule. Because the etchings detailed their opinions of Zoran society and provided facts regarding early Zoran royalty, King Ralis has decided to preserve the etchings and incorporate them into his expansion. Aside from that, I have nothing new to report.”

“I see. And will you be adding this to your research?”

“I will, as well as reporting this to the Oocca during my weekly meeting with them.”

“Excellent. Link? Have you anything to add?”

“I taught Shad how to fish, if that counts.” Link said, making Zelda heave a sigh of relief.

“If that’s the extent of your trip today, then I’m glad. I always worry when you two are off cavorting about by yourselves.” Zelda said, making Link stick his tongue out at her.

“Geez, Zelda. Way to trust the captain of your private guard.” Link grumbled, making Shad roll his eyes.

“My lady, it has been a long day. If you require no further explanation, I think it would do this one good to retire to bed.” Shad said, giving Link a disapproving look.

“Very well. You are dismissed, gentlemen. Good night to both of you.” Zelda said, giving them both a warm smile as they headed out the door.

            The pair left the palace as the street lamps were being lit for the night. Link and Shad both stopped by one of the food stands that was still open and grabbed a quick bite to eat that they enjoyed on their way back to Shad’s apartment, talking and joking about the events of the day. As they made their way inside, Link and Shad both kicked off their shoes before filing the rest of the way inside.

“Goodness, what a day!” Shad remarked as he walked over to the couch and plopped down, arms extending to rest on the spine of the couch. Link smirked at the familiar action and followed suit, sitting down next to him.

“Didn’t you used to get all mad when I’d just plop down like that?” Link teased, playfully poking Shad’s ribs.

“True. I apologize for my hypocritical slip, old boy.” Shad replied, swatting Link’s hand away as he readjusted himself to sit up properly.

“But still, can you believe it? Ashei and Argus together and there’s hardy been any problems! I’m so glad things are working out for them… especially since Ashei’s the one that said, and I quote, ‘Cupid’s gonna have to beat me over the head with his quiver if he wants me to fall in love!’ It’s almost unbelievable!”

“True, but I am happy for her nonetheless. Ashei would often confide in me that she didn’t feel normal because she lacked an interest in dating.” Shad said softly.

“Yeah. I’ll be honest, I thought she’d given up hope after that one time I found her. You remember that?” Link asked as Shad stifled a yawn.

“The time you brought her back sporting a smile and a crown of chrysanthemums, yes? I remember that. You did her a huge favor that day, old boy.”

“She needed it, y’know? She keeps us straight when we need it, so…

“I know, Link. I just wish I was as brazen as you. I’d have given both of those cruel women a piece of my mind.” Shad said, expression showing just a hint of anger at the memory.

“And I’m glad you didn’t! You’re the brains of this outfit, remember? So you’ve gotta keep a cool head for both of us.” Link teased, earning him a chuckle from Shad.

“I suppose. And I see no reason why you doubt your own mental capacity, but I appreciate the compliment all the same.” Shad replied, eyes drooping just a bit.

“Hey, I’m gonna grab a glass of water. You want anything?” Link asked as he stood from the couch.

“Oh no, I’m alright, thanks.” Shad muttered as Link went to get his water.

“Y’know Shad, I really did enjoy today. I’m sorry your clothes got all wet, but it was still a great time. Maybe you could take me to the Archives next time and show me those weapons you were telling me about?” Link asked as he filled his glass at the sink.

            When he received no reply, he walked back out to the living room to see that Shad had dozed off. If there was one thing that would never cease to amaze him, it was how quickly Shad could fall asleep. Chuckling, he set his water down on the end table and scooped the scholar up, trying his hardest not to wake him as he carried him up the stairs. As Link managed to open the door to Shad’s room and maneuvered him inside, he couldn’t help but smirk when he heard him softly mutter something about fish in his sleep.

            Link took him over to his bed and laid him on top of it, removing Shad’s glasses so they wouldn’t get broken in his sleep. He couldn’t help but smile at how calm Shad looked and how his expression had softened to that of relaxation. Link thought he looked more handsome that way, but quickly stifled that thought. Setting the glasses on his nightstand, Link quickly left the room and shut the door, blushing a bit at his thoughts.

‘You’ve gotta stop thinking this stuff, you dolt!’ Link thought angrily to himself while storming into his bedroom.

            Link heaved a sigh before undressing and changing into his pajamas. As he climbed into bed and settled in for the night, Link let his mind wander over the events of the past few months. Before he’d moved in with Shad, he’d found himself becoming more protective of him, stealing glances at him when Shad wasn’t looking, teasing him just to see him flustered, and trying to learn more about the scholar he had grown so fond of. Even now he wanted to forget finding a place of his own and just continue to live with Shad. All these things had confused him, but if what he suspected was the cause was true, it all made sense.

‘Goddesses, I really do love him, don’t I?’ Link thought, brows furrowing in worry.

‘I guess there’s no more denying it as just being really close friends. Maybe… he feels the same? I mean, he didn’t get mad at the thought of me calling him cute. No, I’m reading too much into it; he’s just being a good friend. Ugh, what do I do?’ Link thought, turning onto his side and shutting his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

            As Uli often said, a full mind never made for a good night’s sleep. As Link tossed and turned, he tried to stop thinking about his realization long enough to sleep. Thankfully, sleep finally came to Link, and he slipped into a hard, dreamless sleep for the night, clutching his wolfos plush all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> True to Link’s prediction, Argus and Ashei’s date ended when they were kicked out of the restaurant for play fighting with their forks over the last morsel of dessert. They both agreed that restaurant was too stuffy and their next date would be somewhere more fun.


End file.
